onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beta 0.6
Possibly the best update yet, Beta 0.6 is coming soon. As we don't know much about it yet, (i.e. the patch notes) we can ask the guides and look at the forms. This page will be updated when Beta 0.6 is avalible. Thanks for reading! So far known: Ancient Moon: the space civilization Penthouses: helping the mansion crisis being supposedly 3000 CC Update: Patch Notes for Beta0.6 Onverse Beta Update 0.6 Beta 0.6 is finally here, but before I get to the heart of the matter, I'd like to say Happy Thanksgiving to everybody! We've included some steamy hot pies and turkey dinners for your holiday fun, you can find them either in Factory Fresh Imports or Essentials. Headlines In 0.6, we take you to a new community in Onverse, known as the Ancient Moon. This place is big! Far off-world, in a bizarre yet beautiful land, you will discover a lost civilization, challenging puzzles, a new shopping area and a variety of new styles of houses to live in. Explore the Wilds for Player Points or head into one of the seven terraformed colonies to pick your perfect home! You now have a third choice in the Metroview Apartments in the Hub, the Modern Penthouses. These are really stylish and huge flats, with a rooftop pool, jacuzzi, automatic doors and 400 furniture slots! We are proud to announce that we have done some serious optimizations to the Onverse client. Our RAM footprint has been reduced in some instances by as much as 40%!! Lower-end machines should now have a much smoother time running Onverse. In the Media Wing of the Tech Center, you will find displayed our recent poster competition winners' works of art! Pick up a free copy of each of the five winners, and check back for all the runners-up as well! Congratulations everbody, you are now famous... :D! As always, Factory Fresh Imports has a full lineup of new gear and furniture, many of which are straight from the Item Factory Forum! We've got new pets, new costumes, new clothes, animated furniture, you name it, we listened! We also have some new hairstyles, skin choices and dance animations! Bug Fixes The "Now Loading" bug "may" have been fixed. This has been a tough one, but we think we may have discovered the problem. Please let us know if you see this anymore. You can no longer end up with a snowball after playing IceFall. You can no longer get caught in a queue loop when joining IceFall if you click the ticket-taker quickly. Furniture placement on Mac clients should be back to normal. You can now click the same animation twice in a row, rather than having to select another first. We've increased timeouts to allow slower computers to take their time when joining an instance. Your sparklers will no longer display out of your hands when inside buildings. The default view when you sit down should usually be facing your front. You can now still pull up your windows via your keyboard shortcuts while using F3 to hide your Windowbar. F4 now hides your currency window as well. When you are chatting while loading an area, you will no longer lose focus of chat when you enter the area. There has been a slight increase in reward for Player Point IceFall games. You should now be able to buy the crow shoulder pet. Mens tan and white business suits can now be found in Regalia. Many spelling errors and other minor fixes from the forums have been fixed. A cottage on the island was not synced properly with the map, this has been fixed. Some objects were not casting shadows on terrain. Fixed. You can no longer enter "The Void" or shoot yourself in strange directions out of cannons... just kidding, have fun! Dev Note Surprisingly, most of our time for this update was spent on something not in this list, our patcher. It's just about complete, but we felt the magnitude of this piece of software required more than a few days of testing. Like our original Mac client, we are accepting Alpha testers to help us test our patcher on a variety of different clients and operating systems. If you'd like to be involved, send an email to support@onverse.com and help us get it tested so our next update can be right around the corner! -palmtreecod